The Darkest Minds Drabbles
by sophianime
Summary: Just some drabbles that take place in the period of time of the series. Some smut. Super fluffy!
1. Liam's Surpise

**A/N Hello, I just finished reading the Darkest Minds, and I wanted to write a drabble for the book. It's only the first book so do not expect stuff from the second book. Rated M for a reason, there will be a lemon or two in later chapters so be aware of that. Most of the drabbles will be appropriate and adorably fluffy. There will be some AUs and some stories from the book so keep that in mind. Only read the later chapters if you can handle reading smut. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Simba**

Drabble I - T - Liam's Surprise - Ruby's POV

Zu and I sit in the back of Black Betty, waiting for Liam and Chubs to return from an abandoned gas station. Lee made us stay because he was planning a "surprise" for us. Besides, Chubs said he needed to get out of the car and that he never gets out when Liam gets out, it's always me he complained.

Zu and I waste the time as she braids my hair, leaving it tied in a knot to hold. I turn around and gently touch the braid, bringing it to the front so I can see it. "It's lovely, Zu." She smiles and reaches out to touch my cheek affectionately. The time passes quickly, making an hour seem like ten minutes. We play games, mostly me showing her new games to play, and smiled the whole time we were waiting.

We hear a rustling, and both look up to see Liam carrying something behind his back while Chubs holds everything they had scrounged up in his own dark arms. I got up to pull back the sliding door only to be stopped by Liam holding a hand up. His goofy grin replaces his nervous smile and he waltzes over to the car. Chubs moves the other sliding door open with a flick of his hand, and dumps the food and supplies on the seat.

Liam pulls the sliding door and says proudly, "Ladies, please step out of the van and take your se... _imaginary_ seats and watch the show begin." I could practically hear Chubs's eye roll and smiled at Liam. He blushes and moves his hands out from behind his back. Zu gasps as Lee floats a purple butterfly necklace towards Zu's neck while stumbling out, "For the amazing Suzume, a butterfly... neck... thingy?" He chuckles nervously at his forgotten words, making Zu let out a giggle.

"A-and for the lovely Ruby, a, uh, a, um..." There's a pause where I just smirk at him, making his ears turn red at the tips. "Here." Chubs laughs at how ridiculous Lee is being as Liam starts to move a small silver ring with a shining, red, medium sized jewel on the front of the band. Lee is so nervous he accidentally drops the ring on the ground, diving to catch it as soon as realizes his mistake. Zu and I burst out laughing at his anxious face, but quickly stop when he looks up looking like he might throw up.

"Hey, it's all right." I walk towards him as he seems almost shaking in the light breeze. I take the ring from his quivering hands and wrap my arms around him. Zu slowly climbs back into Betty, wanting to leave the intimate moment going on between Lee and I. He numbly wraps his arms around my waist, burying his face in my shoulder. I squeeze his back and feel myself lift up a little. His hands dig into my waist as he tries to stop himself from shaking. I pull away from his grasp a couple inches so I can look at his face. "Lee. Hey. Liam look at me." I hook my index finger under his chin and pull up so he's peering into my eyes.

I hear Chubs close the doors to the minivan and he turns the radio on.

I take Liam's hands and pull him away from Black Betty, away from the people, away from his embarrassment. He follows, barely, and takes deep breaths that I can feel warming the back of my neck. I stumble around the side of the building, finding a grove of trees. I walk into the trees and slowly pull us down to ground, where we sit, facing each other.

"Lee."

He doesn't stop staring at the dirt, grabbing at a few strands of grass.

"Liam."

He glances up at me through half closed lids, then flicks them down again.

"You can't not talk forever. Hey, for real, what's wrong?"

A sigh escapes his lips, but he still doesn't look up.

"I wanted to give you something nice, like, the nicest thing I could find. And I did. But when I came out to give it to you, I fumbled, and you guys started laughing at me." He swallows heavily. My face frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I grab his hands and interlace our fingers. I bring his hands to my lips and kiss the back of his palms. He looks up at the gesture, and I catch his eyes. He tries to turn away but I grab his cheeks with my hands before he can.

"I love it." "Love what?" "The ring, Lee. I think it's beautiful and I want you to know how much I appreciate it." Liam's eyes swoop down to the ground. "I found it and thought 'Ruby' because, you get it, rubies are red. And your name is Ruby. N-nice, yeah?" I giggle at his comparison. "When you stumbled, it was truly adorable." I whisper softly in his ear. He looks up at me then, and smiles a tiny bit. "You think so?" He asks. "I'm sure. To be honest, I think all of you is adorable." He chuckles quietly at that. "I'm not adorable." I gasp, clapping my hand to my heart in mock pain. "How dare you say that? You are adorable and that is a fact." His laugh grows a little louder and he smiles a little bigger.

"Kiss me." I blurt out of nowhere. The sentence shocks him as much as it shocks me, I can tell. His head snaps up and he says, "What?" I look at him wide-eyed as I repeat it slowly. "Kiss... me..." He looks completely flabbergasted. I shoot up off the ground and start to turn away when Liam grabs my hand and pulls himself up. I start to apologize when suddenly I'm pressed against a tree trunk, with his lips caressing mine.

The kiss is sweet and passionate, his lips moving against mine. My arms wrap around his neck and I pull myself closer to his body, my chest pressing his. His hands bunch in the back fabric of my shirt, his knuckles digging into the middle of my back. My shirt slides up, showing most of my stomach, stopping just below my bra. His hands hold my bare waist, and lifts me off the ground. My toes brush the grass below the trunk but soon I can't even reach that.

He lifts me high enough against the tree that I'm the one leaning down into the kiss. He slides his hands down to my thighs and brings them to wrap around his hips, supporting my weight fully. I gasp for a breath when I can't hold my breath any longer. He gulps air into his lungs and stares at my expanding collarbones. "Sorry." He says breathlessly, gently planting my feet back on the dirt. We stand in front of one another, not touching. I take a deep breath and take the final step between us.

I quickly press my lips to his again, to break away. "We... we should go to Black Betty." I take his hand and lead him back. He climbs in the drivers seat, while I hop into the passenger seat. Chubs eyes us suspiciously, debating or not to ask what happened. Liam smiles and starts the car. Betty hums as we drive onto the highway and continue on our trip.

the end :)


	2. One Year Anniversary

**A/N Time for the second drabble! Might be short but I am for sure writing a longer chapter next!**

**Simba**

Drabble II - T - AU - One Year Anniversary - Ruby's POV

"For my special one and only, Ruby Tuesday, a kiss and a bracelet." Liam states proudly and leans in to kiss me. I lean backwards, teasing him. He almost falls at my trick, but catches himself hovering over me. Our faces are level again and he grins. Thinking I could tease him more I lean back when he leans forwards again, but soon I realize my mistake. My head touches the floor but Lee keeps leaning his lips towards mine. A giggle bubbles in my throat as he smiles. He finally gets close enough but his lips still don't touch mine.

"You thought you could off that easy?" He smirks, hovering over my whole body, in push-up position. He realizes this and does a quick push-up. His lips press against mine and then pull away. I lean forward to follow his lips unconsciously, making him chuckle. He pulls back and kneels over my legs. I pull my legs out from under him, making him sit criss-cross. Liam grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap, just as I was thinking. I lean in to kiss him again but our lips are suddenly separated by a smoothe box. I pull back and open it, staring a metal bracelet with _Ruby x Liam_ engraved on the inside. I smile and look up at him. "I love you." I whisper in his ear, leaning my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, too, Darlin'."

Liam leans my head away from him and holds my face in his hands. "I really, really, _really _love you, Ruby. I'll love you forever and ever and ever." He pulls my forehead against his and moves his lips to my head. Lee kisses it passionately and smoothes back my dark hair. Dragging his lips down my nose to the very tip, and whispers, "Boop." while he kisses it lightly. I move my chin upwards, sliding my lips against his stubbly chin and finally touch his lips. He drags his lips around his lips, making me grab his face in frustration.

"Sit... still!" Liam smiles widely, and lets me kiss him. I push against his mouth until his head leans back on the tile. I stay on his thighs and move them from his face. My hands trail down his muscled chest and grasp the tops of his thighs. He gasps as I squeeze roughly and press the heel of my hands into his hip bones. Lee moans loudly as my lips move from his mouth to below his chin. He grabs my waist and pulls me up off the ground. "Let's take this somewhere more private." Liam hisses in my ear. I nod at his words and let him carry me to his room. I suck on the tender skin of his neck while he moves me. He gently drops me onto the bed and leans over me. "I love you so much." "I love you, too."


	3. Home Early

**A/N Hey! Ooh, time for a smutty chapter! Exciting! This will be as long as the first chapter and there will be another long chapter later that is another smutty one and then I'll go back to adorable. Thanks!**

**Simba**

Drabble III - M - AU - Home Early - Liam's POV

Ruby came home early. She almost never does that. Every other day she works for a big company. For 2 of the 3 days she doesn't work, she's playing volleyball with Zu and her other friends and spending time with me on the other day she is off of work.

I glance at my phone because I stupidly forgot the date. It's Thursday night, nearing 9 pm. Her shiny gray car sits in our driveway. I walk through the front door and into our house. "Rubes?" I call into the living room. I step around the house, searching for my green eyed beauty. I start to climb the stairs to the second floor. Walking to the end of the hallway, I look into our bedroom. "Ru-" I stop when I see her.

She lies on her side with her dark hair fanned out on her pillow, her mouth open with drool dripping onto the pillowcase. Her hands extend to my rumpled pillow, one hand curling around the fabric. Our gold comforter falls a little below her waist, exposing a section of her stomach where her shirt rode up. Her legs are folded unevenly on top of each other. I walk towards the bed and pull out Ruby's Polaroid camera I bought for her birthday last month. I quickly snap a photo and watch as it prints out. I set the photo on my nightstand and crawl into bed next to her, careful not to wake her.

When she doesn't even shift at the deepening of the mattress, I lay my head on her arm and lift the other one onto my chest. Her hair droops onto her face, the ends flowing towards her mouth. I brush away the fallen strands and lean my face in towards hers. I breathe in her sweet scent of strawberry shampoo and her huckleberry perfume. Exhaling, my breath blows on her eyelashes, making her eyes flutter. My arm snake around her waist and I move in t kiss the soft between her neck and collarbone. Pressing my lips to that spot, I suck softly, planning to leave a hickey. It's her most gaspable spot she says, and I always say that's not a word but it really is. Even a slight brush of a finger and you'll have her begging on her knees. Except her hair, her hair doesn't bother her. I pull away, satisfied at the cherry mark I left. I drag my lips up her neck so they're pressed against the skin beneath her chin.

I stop with my lips there. I feel like this is inappropriate. She's asleep and I'm practically making out with her. I pull my lips away and kiss her forehead. I lay my head back down away from her. Still facing her, I let my eyes rest on her nose, and close my eyes. I know I'm not going to be able to fall asleep but I do it anyways. Suddenly, from in front of me, I hear a small moan. My eyes shoot open. I stare at her face as it releases any expression it had before when I looked at her. On her face is look of pure pleasure. I reach out to touch the spot where the hickey was, and she moans in her sleep again. I gasp and jerk away. Did I do this? Who else would she be dreaming about? Who else would have caused it?

I stare at her, shock written all over my face. Ruby gasps, letting out a small, breathless, "Lee!" I can't take this anymore. It either has to stop or be solved. My hard erection presses against her thigh and I let out a shaky breath. This turns me on way too much. I gently shake Ruby, hoping to wake her up. It works, as her eyes open quickly, and jumps back with a yelp. "AHH!" I sit up quickly, and grab her arms. She blinks, and then lets out a relieved laugh. "I thought you were a murderer or something, Liam." Ruby breathes and asks, "When'd you get home?" "Uhhh, just a couple of minutes ago." I say nervously, looking down at my crotch and glance back up at her. Her confused eyes follow mine and sees a oval shape stretching my jeans. Ruby's eyes widen and she laughs nervously. "Wha - heheh - what's happening? Y-you didn't do anything to me right?" "No! No, not at all. You were kind of having a, uh, a wet... dream..."

I cannot explain how red her face turned when I said that. She stuttered and spluttered, "What? Are you sure? Hang on." Ruby turned around and I could hear her checking her underwear. I crawl up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, stopping her hands midway from pulling back her pants and panties. Her hands don't move, but she doesn't speak either. "How about we solve each other's problems?" I know she can feel my erection on her back but I don't know where all of this confidence is coming from.

Ruby doesn't turn around but merely whispers, "That'd be nice."

My hands move down her stomach into her opened pants and crawl between her legs. She gasps as I rub my fingers up and down in the center. She reaches behind her, and roughly grabs my arm. Ruby flips herself over so she is facing me. My hands slip out and she flips me over on the bed. She's on bottom now, grasping at my pants. Ruby practically rips them off my body and pulls me towards her. She hisses in my ear, "I love you." "I love you, too, Rubes." Ruby looks up at me lovingly, and slides out of her own jeans.

I position myself at her entrance, asking silent permission. She nods and I push in, hearing her moan slightly. I wait for her breathing to be normal before I go further inside her. She grunts an instruction to push deeper in her. I slide in and out slowly, then start to pick up pace. Ruby moans loudly and grabs at my wrists, pulling herself towards me with each thrust in. All of a sudden, she shudders, and I feel her tighten around me. Ruby gasps out, shuddering again, and breathes harshly, "Lee! Ah-I'm c-c-cumming!" And with that statement, I feel like I can't go any further. As Ruby shudders out a orgasm, I ride until I can't anymore, releasing my cum deep inside her. She gasps as I stop pumping and pull out.

Cum drips out of her as I unnecessarily bend down to lick the up the cum. Ruby moans as I do so, pulling me up to her face to kiss me. She pulls away from the kiss and whispers, "I think we should do that more often." as she licks her lips. I hug her to me, not minding our wet mid-sections. "Love ya." "Love ya, also, Lee." We fall asleep a couple minutes later, hugging each other and kissing goodnight.


	4. Interruption

**A/N So, yes, I know, I promised another smutty chapter. So I'm gonna give you one. Please, only read if you like smut and if you want to read this. Also, this may be very detailed at some parts so please don't read if you feel uncomfortable with that kind of stuff. Enjoy please! Btw this will be a two parter, but the second one will be about Chubs and Vida just because I ship them a lot. So yeah.**

**Simba**

Drabble IV - M -AU - Interuption - Liam's POV

"So Lee, what are you going to do when you get home?" Chubs asks from the driver's seat. "Are you implying something, Chubs?" I glance at him. "Not... anything _particular_. Because you want to know what Vi and I are going to do?" "Not really." I grumble. He shoots me a look and continues. "We are going to bang until our heads are spinning and we fall asleep." "CHUBS I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!" I punch his shoulder to wipe the smug look off his face. We had just been watching a monster truck show after getting tickets from his work. Ruby insisted that we have a guy's night and that Vida could suck it because Chubs could get more tickets anytime. Vida didn't want to have a "pussy night" with Ruby so she stayed home alone and slept.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I get home, no I don't, do not give that look, because it's late and Ruby is probably already asleep. Now shut it and get me home." I settle against the back of the chair and stare out of the window. "Damn, chill, Lee. I was just joking." I roll my eyes and sit straighter. He pulls up in front of my small blue house. "Later, Chubs. Text if you need anything." "Bye, Liam." I open the door and hop out, walking up the driveway. I glance back as Chubs drives away. I push open our swollen door and step into inviting air.

I quietly bound up the stairs and creep into our bedroom. Without even glancing at the bed, I open a drawer and strip. "Not even going to say hello?" a voice shoots through the air crawling into my mind. I spin around with my flannel pajama bottoms around my knees. "I mean, I know this is how you usually sleep but you always say goodnight." She smirks at me from behind her book, hair drooping into her eyes. "R-Ruby! I didn't even know you were awake. Hey, Darlin'." I pull up my pants, discarding my shirt on the floor, and wander to the soft bed. I crawl under the covers, leaning towards Ruby. "Roo." I say to get her attention. She looks away from "Watership Down" to turn her head to me. I press our lips together before she has the chance to look away. The kiss is soft and sweet, not hungry at all. "Goodnight, love." Ruby whispers breathily against my lips when we slide away.

"'Night, Ruby Tuesday." I chuckle to her ear, falling hard for her little smile at our reference. Ruby lays down away from me to turn off the lamp, leaving the only light on by my side. I lay down next to her, pressing her back to my stomach and breathing in her smell. _What about what Chubs said in the car_? the thought pops into my brain before I can stop it. I think about it for a minute, then decide to take the risk. I lean my head lower, and kiss her neck. At first she doesn't react, but I can feel her shift in front of me. I move my lips up her throat to her ear, and nibble on the soft skin of her earlobe. She gasps slightly and shifts a little towards me. "W-what are you doing?" I suddenly feel very nervous, regretting what I had done. "Trying to be sexy and do a little something before bed... But if you don't want to, we don't have to!" I say suddenly, moving myself away from her body. Ruby stares at me for a couple of seconds, then smiles. She scoots closer to me and presses her lips to my Adam's apple and drags her teeth up my chin to my lips.

A deep groan of pleasure rises in my throat as she does so, earning a growl of approval from Ruby. I shift on top of her and press against her. She gasps as lean down to suck on her neck. Pushing against my bare chest with her covered one, she slides down my pajama pants. I reach down to pull off her shirt, grinning, "Now this is a problem. Can't have shirts on." Ruby lets out a tangled laugh, pulling me down to her lips. I run my hands around her torso, prodding under the edge of her bra. I ask silent permission with my eyes, waiting for her hesitant nod. Reaching behind her, I unclip her bra and throw it to the floor, discarding the rest of our clothing quickly.

I kiss up and down her neck as she traces my body with her fingertips. I rub my hard member against the inside of her pussy, not entering her yet. Ruby moans, drawing a lust into my eyes that I can tell she recognizes. "Please. Just _fuck _me already!" I happily oblige, pushing into her slowly. She gasps as I do so, gripping my hair roughly. I start to thrust in and out, only pumping about halfway down my dick. I keep thrusting in and stop suddenly. "L-Lee what a-are you doing?" Ruby stutters out, overpowered by ecstasy. I lean down and kiss her, pushing my tongue inside of her mouth. "I love you." I mutter, and pull out all the way except for my head. Before she knows what I'm doing, I push in all the way. She lets out a small scream and gasps as I pull out again only to slam into her the same way as before. Ruby's back arches and she shudders, "L-Liam I-I'm c-close!" I repeat that motion two more times and release into her with a moan of her name.

"LEE!" Ruby yells as she cums on my cock, riding out my orgasm. I grunt as I can't go anymore. We collapse on top of each other and wait a minute before I pull out of Ruby's throbbing warmth, letting her cum drip onto the bed. She bends down and licks the top of my cock, tasting mine and her cum. She licks her lips and pulls away, smirking. "So I've heard that woman can have multiple orgasms at a time?" I say, trapping her under me again. Ruby gulps, and lets out a small sigh. "Yeah, that can happen... Why? Hoping to fulfill that statement?" "I'm hoping to do so much more." I slide down her body, dragging my tongue down and licking her breasts. Ruby moans quietly, arching her hips when I touch her pussy lips.

I take my hands and spread them apart, blowing cold air on her clit. She moans and gasps my name. I smirk, and give a hesitant little lick up the entirety of her area. Ruby gasps loudly and throws her hips up, moaning through gritted teeth. Leaning forward more, I put my lips around her clit, and suck. She starts panting and growling, begging for more. I trace my tongue up and down, dipping my tongue into her hole as I go. Ruby reaches down and grabs my hair, pushing it towards her. _This better be a quick orgasm... _I think, dipping down to suck the cum off her hole and pull away to lick it off the sheets. She groans, looking down at me. I push my head back up and keep licking and sucking. Ruby suddenly gasps, and I feel her warm cum flow down into my ready mouth.

I suck her dry, sucking out as much of it as I can. Ruby, looking like she's practically high, reaches down for my arms, pulling me up to her. "Th-that w-was s-so g-g-good." "Ruby Tuesday, I'm not done quite yet." Ruby looks at me with a look of _fuck me _and _fuck you_. I pull her onto my lap, dick poking her where it's good. I reach around her waist and trail my hand down her stomach onto her wet clit. I stroke up and down and in circles, picking the pace as she gets used to it. Ruby gasps loudly, practically vibrating against my stomach. "Lee. Leeee." Ruby pants my name, reaching down to grip my thighs. I lean forward and kiss just behind her ear. She screams quietly, cumming into my hand again. I pick her up and bring us to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asks, wrapping her arms around my neck. "We both need a shower." I state simply, gently setting her down on the edge of the tub. "We'll go to bed right after, I promise." I smile at her and kiss her cheek, turning on the water. "I love you, Ruby." "I love you, too, Liam."


End file.
